The Bet
by CrazyJMB
Summary: After Miley has another horrible date, Lilly decides that Oliver is the best guy for her. She, therefore makes a bet in which Miley has to date Oliver for a week in to convince her stubborn friend that she's right. Moliver! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I decided to write another Hannah Montana fanfic. This idea has been floating around my head for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

Miley's POV

I just got home from the biggest disaster date ever. Ok, second behind the whole Johnny/Rico thing. No, never mind, this was definitely worse! Don't give me that look!

Let's just say the guy I went out with was a complete jerk. He showed up a half-hour late, was completely unapologetic about it, kept flirting with our waitress, and made me walk home alone while he was getting another girl's number. He was the biggest ego-maniac I have ever met, and that's saying a lot considering I know Jake Ryan. I really need to stop dating these guys that are completely wrong for me.

Luckily I already planned on going over to Lilly's house afterwards. No matter how bad a guy ruins my day, my best friend can always cheer me up. Tonight it's just us girls.

Lilly's POV

I was watching TV when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Miley and I couldn't wait to hear about how her date went! I hope it went well because she has had some really bad luck with guys in the past. Conner was nice, and Jake had his occasional moments, but other than that… YOW!!!

I opened the door and I saw Miley who had a couple tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and she was looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Oh great, not again! Unfortunately, it looks like Miley's bad luck streak with guys continues.

"Another jerk?" I asked. She just simply nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that", I say as I hug her. "But there's nothing that a tub of ice cream can't fix".

"Sounds good", she says while picking her head up for the first time.

Honestly, this is starting to get ridiculous. I mean, Miley is such a nice person. Why can't she catch a break with a guy? Seriously, every guy is jerk who is either an ego-maniac, or just likes her because she's Hannah, or some other superficial reason. Isn't there any guy out there that likes her for her?

I head off to the kitchen to retrieve the ice cream when I hear Miley's phone go off. However, it wasn't that weird hillbilly ring-tone that she uses for most people. It was the ring tone she set for Oliver.

"_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song…"_

After a couple of minutes, I return to the living room to see Miley still chatting with Oliver. The weird thing is that it sounds like they're talking about the date, but Miley doesn't seem upset about it anymore. In fact, she's laughing!

"Yeah I know! That jerk will be more scared than Uncle Earl was when threatened to put him on a diet", she said to him laughing. "Ok well Lilly's back, so I got to go. Good night Oliver".

Hmm… Special ring-tone, uncontrollable laughter after a terrible date. I think I may have found the answer to the whole Miley guy problem.

"Sooooo... I see somebody's in a much better mood after a couple minutes talking to a certain best guy friend", I said.

"Yeah, Oliver was just saying that I should send Roxy after that jerk I went out with. The mental image of him screaming and Roxy taunting him after she has him pinned to the ground was just too funny", she says.

"Reeaaalllyyy!" I say in my high-pitched voice. "Sounds to me like you found a solution to your whole guy problem."

"You mean send him to Roxy?" she asks a bit confused.

"Nooooo. I mean, after a couple minutes talking to donut boy, you're suddenly all smiles again after one of the worst dates of your life", I say.

"I'm not following", she says.

"Ok let's try this approach. Describe your perfect guy", I say.

After a couple seconds of deliberating…

"Well, my perfect guy would have to be cute, funny, sweet, loyal, able to keep my Hannah secret, like me for me", she says. "Also I like a guy who's down to earth and someone who my family would approve of".

She definitely did exactly what I expected out of her. She described Oliver.

"Hmm, does that sound like anyone that we know…perhaps hang-out with?" I ask.

"I wish. The only guy we hang out with is Oliv…" she said then abruptly stopped.

I started smiling the biggest smile ever and Miley's eyes started getting mighty big as she looked at me and realized what I was thinking.

"No no no Lilly! I don't like Oliver like that", she starts to deny.

"Come on Miley, you just described Oliver when I asked for your perfect guy. What part of your description doesn't fit him?" I ask.

"Umm…well…the funny part. You always tell me how his jokes are terrible", she says.

"Yeah I find them stupid. You, on the other hand, usually laugh at them. You found him pretty funny when you last spoke to him a couple minutes ago", I say.

"Well you couldn't be more wrong Lilly. Oliver and I are just friends. We couldn't possibly make a good couple. We're destined to be just friends", she says.

Of course Miley's stubborn and is going to deny everything. Typical Miley Stewart. Don't worry, I have a plan.

"So if you were to… I don't know…pretend date for lets say a week, there's no chance that you two don't develop any non-platonic feelings?" I ask.

"No chance at all", she says.

Ok I have her exactly where I want her now.

"Wanna bet?" I ask.

"Girl-who-says-I-like-Oliver say what?" she asks.

"Wanna bet?" I repeat.

"Why would I bet?" she asks laughing nervously.

"If there's no chance that you two will be anything but friends why not?" I ask. "All you have to do is pretend to date for a week, doing exactly what I say and you win".

"And if I win?" she asks.

"If I win, not only will I never speak of this again, but I will also go on a date with anyone of your choosing. Plus, I promise to stop raiding the Hannah closet without your permission", I say.

"You raid my closet without my permission?" she asks rather angrily.

"That's not important right now. And if I win and you do end up as boyfriend and girlfriend, all you have to do is let me have a dress from the Hannah closet. Pretty simply, don't you think?" I ask.

"I guess, but there's no way Oliver will agree to this", she says.

"Don't worry, just leave donut boy to me", I say.

* * *

How was it? Good? Okay? So bad that you want to destroy your computer?

Please Review!

Also, if you haven't, please take a look at my other recent HM story: Tale of Two Jakes. It hasn't received many views which is quite disappointing.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Lilly's POV

Ok the first part of my genius plan is in place. Now it's time to convince donut boy to go out with Miley. Personally, I don't expect that to be a problem at all. I have suspected for a while now that Oliver likes Miley. That donut is far from subtle about anything. However because he's a complete donut, he is about as oblivious about his feelings as he is clueless in Spanish class.

I have decided to talk to Oliver about first thing Monday morning. I want to give Miley the weekend to think about her feelings about Oliver. Did I mention that Oliver was obvious about his crush on Miley? Miley's actually worse! She once flew down the beach in a chicken suit to prevent her Ollie from getting his heart broken. Or there was the time she forgot the words to the national anthem just because he was upset with her. And do I have to recreate the whole phone conversation that took place last night? I didn't think so. Unlike Oliver, I don't think that's she's oblivious about her feelings. She's just in complete denial.

My two best friends are just lucky to have me to help despite their stupidity and denial.

Miley's POV

Stupid Lilly. Why do I listen to that girl sometimes? Sure she's my best friend, but whenever she gets too much sugar in her or something, she starts talking crazy. I mean me and Oliver? Yuck! I only like him like a brother…or maybe pet gold fish. But I definitely don't like him like him. Stop giving me that look! Oh why did I agree to that bet? Hopefully, Oliver doesn't go along with her plan. Again stop giving me that look! I'm not in denial! I'm not in denial!

Sweet nibblets, my head is spinning worse than it was before I got to Lilly's house. Curse that girl!

* * *

Fast forward to Monday…

Oliver's POV

I hate Monday's. What's to like about Monday's? The school always serves the worst food on Monday. I still eat it, but it's far from pleasant. It's always the hardest day to get out of bed on and it's only the beginning of only long week of school. Luckily I have my two best friends to help me get through it. Miley always makes my day better. I like to make her laugh and to see her smile or just hear her cute Tennessee accent.

Oh yeah…Lilly's great too…

I hope that Miley's feeling better after that disastrous date a couple days ago. It always breaks my heart to see my best girl bud sad.

Lily's POV

I see Oliver daydreaming at his locker again. Probably thinking about Miley again. I guess it's time to tell him about the plan.

"Hey Oliver!" I exclaim interrupting his daydream.

"Lilly! You know I hate your sugar-rushed yelling on Monday mornings", he said grumpily.

"Deep in thought about something…someone perhaps?" I ask in spite of the fact that he is never deep in thought.

"No, just tired as usual", he says.

"Are you suurrree? Maybe you were thinking about her", I suggest pointing at Oliver's picture of Hannah Montana.

He still has a picture of her even after he found out that she's actually Miley. And it's not even the one he had back in 8th grade. This picture was taken a little over a month ago.

"No of course not", he lies. "Ok…fine I was, but I'm just concerned about her after that date Friday".

"Oh don't worry about that. She was all smiles after you called her", I say nudging him. "Speaking of Miley, we currently about to start a…social experiment and I need you".

"What kind of social experiment?" he asks, rather suspicious of me.

"Well, I asked Miley to describe her perfect guy and the closest person that I know to the description was Smoken Oken", I say.

"Ok, who stole my nickname? I patented that years ago!" he exclaims.

"I was talking about you, you donut!" I yell at him and then smack him.

"Jeez Lily, no need to start with the violence", he says.

"Anyway before you rudely interrupted, Miley's description fit you perfectly. Therefore, I need you to date Miley", I say rather bluntly.

"What?" he asks very confused. Not surprising, it is Oliver after all.

"I'm pretty sure that you two are perfect for each other, but Miley is in complete denial. So I need you to go out to find out", I explain.

"What?" he asks still very confused.

"Don't worry it's only for a week, unless you two decide to go steady for good", I say.

"But...", he starts.

"Besides, she already agreed and I know you don't want to disappoint your precious Miley", I tease while pinching his cheek.

"Fine I'll do it", he says after a short deliberation. "But only in the name of science".

Science? Right…

"Good" I squeak. "Now for this to work, I need you to do everything I say. The experiment will officially begin on Friday. I need time to come up with a dating schedule for you two".

Ok both of my best friends are on board for my "experiment". Now I have an idea for their first date. The new Friday the 13th movie is opening this Friday and I think it would be perfect for those two. Movies like that will scare Miley, which will lead to some Oken grabbing and holding. Also it's a relatively easy date, which is important since things might be awkward at first between those two.

Oliver's POV

What just happened? I think I just agreed to date Miley, my best girl bud. I'm very confused right now. I don't care that the cafeteria serves the worst lunch on Mondays. I just need something to eat. NOW!

* * *

Ok so this was pretty much written to set the stage for the next few chapters. The next chapter is first date time!

As always, reviews are much appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

Miley's POV

This week has been the longest ever and this is before the bet with Lilly has officially started. Each lunch period consisted of Lilly discussing the rules of the bet and what she expects out of us each day. To my dismay, Oliver didn't really help our cause. Even if he disagreed with everything that Lilly had to say, you would never know because his mouth was always full of food.

Our first date will be at the movies. She's making us watch that new Friday the 13th movie that's premiering. For a second I thought that I could get out of it because neither Oliver, Lilly, nor myself could buy a ticket for a R-rated movie. However, she planned ahead and will be dragging Jackson along to buy the tickets and accompany her while she watches us during our date. Apparently, she wants to keep tabs on me so I don't just leave. Why isn't this girl an evil genius when I'm dealing with Amber and Ashley or even Mikalya?

The movie doesn't start until 7:00 so I had some time at home before I had to go out. Of course, Lilly followed me home today. Lucky me! She spent a half-an-hour in the Hannah closet picking out the "perfect" outfit for our date. She didn't seem to get the fact that most of it will be spent in a dark movie theatre.

It's about 6:30 and Oliver should be over any minute. I don't understand why I'm feeling…nervous about tonight. It's not like this is the first time that I've gone to the movies with him and it's not like it's a real, actual date. We're just pretending to shut Lilly up once and for all about us. Yeah…that's it.

I hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh Miley, your date is here", says Lilly in a teasing voice.

I get up to open the door to reveal Oliver. Are those…flowers in his hand?

"Hey Miley, I got you these", he says as he hands me the flowers. Wow that's actually really…sweet of him.

"Thanks, let me put these in some water and then we can go", I say.

"Look at that, Ollie brought flowers for his Miley", teases Lilly. I just respond by glaring at her. Of course she would use that to torture me.

I was almost finished putting the flowers in the vase when my dad decided to come downstairs. Oh boy, I didn't quite mention this whole thing with Oliver to him. I wonder what will happen to the bet if my dad chases Oliver half-way across Malibu? Daddy has never liked it when I dated.

"Hey bud, heading out with Lilly and Ol…where did you get those flowers?" he asks glaring at me.

"Oh Oliver brought them. Miley and Oliver are actually going on their first date", says Lilly. Oh sweet niblets! Is she trying to get me yelled at and Oliver killed?

"Is that so", he answers. "Oliver come over here boy".

Oliver reluctantly did what he was told. What was daddy going to do to him? Scream at him? Kill him? Oliver was only a foot from him when suddenly…

"Finally!" exclaimed my dad as he picked up Oliver and engulfed in a huge bear hug.

"Mr. Stewart…can't breathe", said Oliver after the shock passed.

"Sorry son, you just have no idea how long I've been waiting for this", he says as he put Oliver down. "Miley you finally picked a boy that I actually like".

"But…" I start to say but Lilly pulls me away.

"Come on Miley, you two Oliver. Jackson is waiting for us in his car", she says.

"Have fun", says my dad as we left the house.

We arrived at the movies soon after. Jackson bought the tickets like he said he would and we were soon in. Oliver and I were seated in the center of the theatre, while Lilly and Jackson were seated towards the back row, so that they could keep an eye on us at all times. Oliver, for some reason, didn't buy seemingly the entire supply of food at the concession stand. He just got popcorn and soda for both of us.

It didn't take long for me to be reminded why I don't watch horror movies. Anyone who enjoys this stuff is sick and twisted. I spent a lot of the beginning of the movie with my eyes closed. After about 20 minutes or so I open my eyes, only to find that I can't see the screen anymore. I then notice that I'm no longer sitting up in my seat. I'm leaning into someone. Not just anyone though. I'm leaning against Oliver. My face is against the side his chest and my arms are wrapped around him. He has an arm around me in a…protective position.

I turn my head towards the screen and there seems to break in the action. I should be able to sit back up straight.

Why isn't my body responding? Ok arms, it's time to let go of our guy best friend. Why aren't you letting go? Why are you squeezing him tighter? I don't know why I'm holding him like this. I mean…it's Oliver, my donut best friend. A thought scarier than this movie just flashed across my mind. I'm not uncomfortable in this position.

Lily is going to have a field day with this when we get home.

Oliver's POV

Wow Miley's been holding on to me for a long time. I'm not going to bother her though. I mean she just stopped shaking and she seems to feel safe at the moment. I'm not going to mess that up right now. To be honest, I'm not sure if she even realizes what's happening right now.

I'm not complaining one bit though. Surprisingly this isn't as awkward as I thought it might be. It's actually quite comfortable to have her holding on to me like this. It just feels right. It's nothing like holding Joanie or Becca. Don't get me wrong, it was nice and I did like them, but this is something completely different. A good different.

The movie is almost over. I honestly have little clue of what happened after the first half hour or so. All I could think about was Miley. I can't think about her like this though. It's not like she could ever like me. I'm just her donut best friend who she's dating on a bet with Lilly. As far as the holding goes, I blame the movie. If we went to see anything else, things would be much different.

After the movie we get up and leave. Miley and Lilly go to the bathroom before we hit the road. I was minding my own business when Jackson came up to me with a smirk on his face.

"So Oken, you enjoy the movie?" he asks.

"Yeah, it was pretty good I guess", I answer rather quickly.

"What you got there?" he asks pointing to the bag of popcorn in my hand.

"Popcorn", I say. What's so interesting about popcorn?

"Interesting…Oliver Oken is holding a bag of unfinished popcorn. That has to be a first", he says.

"So…" I say.

"Dude, you're in deeper than I thought", he states.

Miley's POV

"So Miley how did you like the movie?" asks Lily.

"I hate scary movies", I answer.

"Good thing you had your Ollie then. You looked quite comfortable after you started snuggling up against him", teases Lily.

"Sweet nibblets girl, it was just because I was scared of the movie. It has nothing to do with any feelings for Oliver that you claim I have", I answer.

"Just stay in denial. I'm sure you'll give in to your true feelings before the week is over", she says.

* * *

I was disappointed to only get 2 reviews for the last chapter after 7 for the first. I really appreciate feedback and suggestions to improve the story.

Also if you have suggestions for future date ideas, that would be awesome too.


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to get this done before Valentines day ended, but I obviously I failed. So here's my late Valentine's Day gift to all of you.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Lilly's POV

Miley and Oliver's first date worked out perfectly. Both walked home looking like they had a lot on their mind (which is unusual for Oliver). The idea that they could actually make a good couple is starting to creep into their minds. Score!

Today is the second day of my week-long plan and to make things even better: IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY! There's a special carnival in town this weekend for the event and you know that means! There's going to be games and food and rides! I'm such a genius! I might just win this bet tonight!

Before I let them go on their merry way to the carnival, I first have to give some things to Oliver. Even though he did surprise me with the flowers yesterday, I'm sure he didn't pick anything up for today's special holiday. Luckily, he has a best friend who has thought of everything. I arrive to his house and knock on his door.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver's upstairs in his room", his mom says after opening the door.

"Sleeping?" I ask jokingly. Oliver's not exactly a morning person.

"No actually, he's been up for a couple hours now. Weird considering he was up before I started making his pancakes", she answers.

"Really now", I say as I start to make my way to his room.

Oliver's been up for a couple hours. I look at my watch to find that it's only 10:00, which means he got up at 8…without food to wake him. This only happens when something is bothering him. Perfect!

"HEY OLIVER!" I shout as I barge into his room. However he doesn't respond at all to me. I then notice that he's listening to his iPod. Therefore I go over and do what any true friend would do. I turned up the volume to the max on him.

"AH!!!! LILLY!!!! What was that for?" he yells as he frantically removes his earphones.

His music is now clearly audible and I notice that he's listening to Miley a.k.a. Hannah Montana.

"So, I see you're up early. Possibly because you're thinking about a certain best friend of ours", I tease.

"No", he says.

"Really then why are you up now, listening to Hannah Montana?" I ask.

"Because Hannah…Miley…or whatever is still my favorite singer like she is yours. And I guess all this Miley drama is weighing on my mind a bit, but that's it", he says.

"Whatever you say Oliver" I say, temporarily accepting his answer (but not really), as I roll my eyes. "Anyways here's some chocolate and flowers".

"Thanks Lilly, but guys generally don't get flowers", he says. What a donut!

"They aren't for you, they're for Miley you donut!" I scream at him as I hit him.

"Oww, that hurts", he whimpers.

Miley's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Part of me can't shake some of the images of that movie last night, while another part of me is too busy thinking about this whole Oliver drama. Lilly is making me go to the Valentine's Day carnival with Oliver today. Of course, she'll probably be stalking us the whole time, making sure that we stay together. I hope that she doesn't invite Jackson this time. Lilly is bad enough; I don't need Jackson helping her.

"Hey bud, Oliver's here", says my dad. I haven't seen him smile this big since our neighbor was out of town on vacation for two weeks.

"Ok daddy, I'll be right there", I answer. I head downstairs to see Oliver standing with flowers and candy in his hands. Once again, Oliver was really thoughtful.

"Hey Miley, I got these for you", he says as he hands them to me.

"Thanks, once again that's really sweet of you", I answer.

"OK I admit it, Lilly actually got them", he blurted out and then his face began to redden. It was kind of cute in a way. What did I just say? No it was Oliver, of course it wasn't cute!

"Typical Oliver", I answer jokingly as I playfully roll my eyes. "At least you didn't eat any of the candy".

* * *

We walked over to the carnival and to neither Oliver or my surprise, Lilly was there waiting for us.

"Hey guys, you two look so coupley!" she says in her annoying high pitched teasing voice.

"Coupley?" I repeat.

"You know what I mean. Well I'll be around keeping an eye on you, but don't worry, I won't get in the way of you two though", she says.

"Great…thanks", I mumble.

"Well I'll see you lovebirds later", she teases as she skips off.

"We really need to get her a boyfriend. Maybe then, she'll have less time to torture us", I say to Oliver.

"Yeah that'll stop her…right", Oliver answers rather unconvincingly. Does he know something that I don't? That'll be something new.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as I glare at him.

"Oh look, hot dog stand", says Oliver as he runs over to get himself a hot dog.

"Oliver!" I yell as I chase after him.

"What?" he asks after receiving his hot dog (with seemingly everything on it) and handing me one.

"Never mind", I say. I'll ask him about it later.

After we ate, we played some carnival games. We, being two teenagers, probably looked ridiculous playing a couple of the games since we were competing against kids half our size. To make things worse, we were mostly losing to kids half our size. I didn't really care because it was surprisingly really fun, but Oliver was really into the games. His determined face was so cute…I mean funny. He, however, did manage to win me a companion for Beary in one of those water-squirting games. He finally managed to beat his arch rival: the 6 year old that had beat him in 5 consecutive games. The look on his face when he finally won was absolutely priceless. At least he didn't do victory dance like my brother probably would have.

Now that Oliver felt accomplished by winning a game, we decided to go on the rides. First, we went on the Tilt a Whirl, then a mini-roller coaster. They were fun, but Oliver felt a little dizzy afterwards so we decided to just sit down and rest for a couple minutes. Once he felt better, we walked around a bit and found a fun slide. We probably raced down the slide 10 to 15 times before the operator kicked us out. We were sliding down in the craziest positions and the operator I guess didn't want us to hurt someone or ourselves. I think Oliver did a back flip on his way down one time...unintentionally of course. It was funny to watch of course.

After being banned from the slide, we made our way to the Ferris Wheel. We both needed to unwind after the slide. We get on after a short wait. There's some soft music playing somewhere that is perfectly audible from where we are seated. Despite the fact that I'm technically on a date with my best friend, I'm surprisingly at peace with everything tonight. I rest my head against his shoulder and he proceeds to put his arm around me. Surprisingly, I feel really...comfortable and safe and warm. Don't give me that look! It's not unusual for a guy to hold his girl best friend like this. It's completely in a platonic, best friend sort of way.

We get to the top and I realize that the skies are completely clear tonight. It sort of reminded me of the time I looked at the night sky with Jake when we hanging out on the beach, but something is different. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure it's just because Oliver's my best friend and Jake was my boyfriend. Yeah, that's it. Isn't it?

"Miley?" says Oliver, breaking me out of my thoughts. I pick my head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, not sure whether he said anything beforehand.

"I was just asking if you are having fun?" he asks.

"Oh yeah I am. You?" I ask.

"Of course. I always have fun with you Miles", he says.

Wow that was really sweet of him again. He's been sweet a lot lately. I just smile at him and put my head back on shoulder.

After the Ferris Wheel, the carnival was closing so we went back to my house. As we came onto my porch I noticed that my dad was sitting there with his paper. Where have I seen this before?

"Hey bud...Oliver, have fun?" he asks.

"Yes Daddy", I answer.

"Yes Mr. Stewart", Oliver answers.

"Well I'm going to read Family Circus which should take about 2 seconds", he says.

Sweet nibblets, he thinks I'm going to kiss Oliver.

"1..." he starts counting. I'm just staring at him. I can't believe he thinks I want to kiss Oliver. Isn't that ridiculous?

"...1 and a quarter...1 and a third... 1 and half... 1 and three fifths...1 and two thirds...1 and three fourths...1 and four fifths...", he continues rather slowly.

Sweet nibblets, he wants me to kiss Oliver. Sure now he wants me to kiss a boy!

"1 and I'm running out of numbers darling..." he says.

Fine, I'll kiss him. I took a step towards him and gently brushed my lips against his cheek. As soon as I pulled away both of our faces were completely red. It was just the awkwardness of the situation. That's it, I swear!

"Goodnight Oliver", I say.

"Goodnight Miley", he answers as he goes home.

"You might not want to go inside just yet bud", says my dad, still reading his paper.

"Why not?" I ask as I go inside and see what he's referring to.

"EW!!!" I screech.

* * *

Ok so the beginning of the next chapter in all likelihood is rather predictable (unless I think of something else that fits and is funnier).

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been a couple weeks, but I have been busy with college. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

Miley's POV

"EW!!!" I screech.

"Oh hey Miles", greets Jackson, who's sitting on the couch, or should I say Jackson's stomach. Sweet niblets, I thought he stopped painting a face on his stomach. Unfortunately, that's not all of it.

"Hey Miley", greets Lilly, who's sitting next to Jackson, and also has her stomach painted like Jackson.

"Lilly, what do you think you are doing?" I ask.

"Oh you see I was following you and Oliver but then I was like, these two clearly don't need me to keep tabs on you two because you were clearly happily in love together so I was about to leave and then I ran into Jackson and we came back here but first we got ice cream and I had extra candy and syrup on mine and now we're here and Jackson had this idea of painting a face on his stomach which I thought was stupid at first but then I tried it and it was actually quite fun and now you're here", she said rather quickly. Dang Sugar!

"Oh and Jackson and I are dating", she said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT!!" I exclaim. Could this night be any weirder?

"Miley you said before that you would be okay with it so this shouldn't be that big of a deal", she states.

"Fine, it's not like I could stop you two anyway", I say, obviously defeated.

"Enough about us, how was your date with Oken?" asks Jackson.

"Fun... you know for two best friends hanging out because that's all it was", I say.

"Any kissing?" asks Lilly who is now bouncing up and down the couch.

"No", I lie.

"Miley, your face is turning red", teases Lilly who is now bouncing faster.

"Fine, but it was only cheek action. You know platonic, best friend cheek action", I say.

"My plan is sooo working!" exclaims Lilly.

Sunday

Today I have a Hannah event (well sort of… I'll elaborate in a second), but that won't stop Lilly from moving forward in our bet. Instead of Miley and Oliver going out as a couple, it's actually Hannah and Mike making their first appearance as a "couple". However, the fact that I'm still fake dating Oliver isn't bothering me at the moment. Part of it is because hanging out with Oliver is always fun (and I swear that's all it is), but mostly I am still getting my mind around the fact that Lilly and Jackson are…dating. Luckily, Jackson isn't tagging along today, so I don't have to have a repeat of last night. I'm still trying to get that image out of my head!

Ok back to the Hannah event: I'm actually going to another one of Traci's parties as Hannah Montana. I'm sure that it's for a completely stupid reason, but I still have to go. She's one of those people that you have to stay in their good graces or there's nothing but drama.

Oliver and Lilly, dressed as Mike and Lola respectively, arrived right before the limo arrived. We got in a few minutes later and of course Lilly was going on and on about how we are going to cave and end up going steady for good. Oliver and I just ignored her, or tried to at least.

When we arrived and were let in by the security guard, Traci saw us and greeted us.

"Hannah!" she exclaims as we gave each other the customary air kisses. I notice that she has her cat in her arms as usual.

"Hey Traci", I say.

"Oh and I see you brought your delicious friend Mike Standley", she says, winking at him.

"Don't get your hopes up Traci, Mike and Hannah are going at now", says Lilly.

I just glared at her for saying that.

"Oh I see…well Hannah you sure know how to pick them. Anyhow, I'm glad you two were able to make it since it's such an important event", she says.

"Hey what about me?" asks Lilly with offense evident in her voice.

"Right you too, I suppose", she says rather unconvincingly.

"Traci, you never told me what the big event is", I say.

"Oh right, Madonna is getting married", she says.

"Madonna? As in the singer?" Oliver asks. He doesn't know Traci very well so he's going to be in for a big surprise when…

"No silly…Madonna is my precious pure-bred cat", she says as she holds up her cat. "She is marrying the cat of Charles Vanderbark, you know the diamond heir. Madonna hasn't been this happy since Momma bought her that pure gold dish with diamond lettering".

Then a security guard came up to Traci and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my… Hannah I'll catch up with you later. My mother just crashed my party and I have to make sure that she leaves A.S.A.P. Chao", says Traci.

"So Hannah where's the…" Oliver.

"Buffet table", I finished for him.

He then nodded eagerly.

"Right over there. Do you see", I said pointing to it.

"Ashton Kutcher. I see. Do you want me to bring you back anything?" he asks.

"No thanks", I say. He then quickly made his way over to the food, nearly knocking over Ashley Tisdale in the process.

"Wow", Lilly squeaks, giving me a toothy grin.

"What?" I ask.

"You two are now finishing each other's sentences. That's big", says Lilly.

"No it isn't. We're best friends. It's what best friends do", I say in defense.

"You know whether you're Miley or Hannah, that excuse is getting old. Just admit you like him", says Lilly.

"I told you before Lilly that I love him like a goldfish. I don't want to kiss him, but I'd be sad if I had to flush him down the toilet", I say.

"Whatever you say Miley. Oh look Orlando Bloom and guess what, the restraining order expired!" exclaimed Lilly.

Wow Orlando Bloom filed a restraining order? I didn't realize that, but I'm far from surprised.

"Go on", I say pointing towards Orlando's direction. I feel bad for him, but trying to stop her is like trying to pick up Uncle Earl on Thanksgiving. IMPOSSIBLE

"Thanks. ORLANDO!" yelled Lilly as she ran towards him.

Watching Lilly chase him was actually amusing; so much so that I didn't realize that Oliver had sat down next to me with a plate full of food.

"Hey Miley", said Oliver as he had a huge sandwich in his hands. "Wanna bite?"

"No thanks", I answer, even though it did look good and I was hungry. Then my stomach grumbled, which Oliver noticed.

"Your stomach says otherwise. Here", he said as he broke his sandwich in half and gave it to me. "I'll be right back".

He returned a couple minutes later with a bottle of water.

"Thanks Oliver", I say.

We ate in relative silence, but exchanged glances and smiles. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. Both of us were mostly occupied, however, watching Lilly continue to chase Orlando Bloom. That girl must have put extra sugar in her cereal since she was like the Energizer Bunny. She just kept going and going and going.

As we were finishing up, some uninvited people approached us, also known as the paparazzi.

"Hannah, sources say that you and Mike are going out now. How long has it been?" asked one of the paparazzi guys.

Unfortunately for me, Lilly decided to give up on catching Orlando Bloom and headed over to "help" me out.

"Actually we…" I start.

"Hannah and Mike have been dating since Friday. They kept things on the DL for the first couple days so they get some alone time", says Lilly.

"So Mike how does it feel to be dating international pop-sensation Hannah Montana?" asks another guy.

"Uh…well…umm…" started Oliver, who was a bit dumbfounded by all the media attention.

"Mike loves Hannah, right Mike. Just like Hannah loves Mike", says Lola proudly.

"Uh…well…umm…" continues Oliver.

"What Mike is trying to say is that things are good so far, but at the same time we're taking things slow…really slow…like a couple of turtles", I say. I then elbow Oliver to snap him back to reality.

"Yeah, what Hannah said", says Oliver.

"How about a kiss?" asked another member of the paparazzi.

"What?" Oliver and I say simultaneously.

"Come on you two" urged one of them.

"Look over there, I think I just saw Jake Ryan and Mikayla trying to sneak out without talking to you. Better hurry or you'll miss them", I lie pointing at the exit.

They were about to turn around and leave before Jake walked by and waved at me. Sweet Niblets, could ego-boy have any worse timing.

"Nice try you two", said one of the paparazzi members. "Come on, a quick one and then we'll go bother the Olson twins".

I was about to protest when I saw Oliver turn to me. I see him slowly leaning in towards me. I'm telling myself to get myself out of there, but just like in the movies, my body isn't listening. Instead, I find myself leaning in towards him too. Our lips meet and we share a soft kiss. I hear the cameras go off and then I feel Oliver breaking the kiss. It wasn't until Lilly tapped me on the shoulder that I realized that I was still standing there and that I had my eyes closed. When I open my eyes, I see Lilly smiling at me and the paparazzi chasing Mary-Kate Olsen.

"So you still don't like Oliver?" asks Lilly in a teasing way.

"No, we were just…getting rid of them. They wouldn't have given us any peace otherwise", I defend.

"And that's why you were standing there with your lips puckered long after they and Oliver left", says Lilly.

"Where is Oliver anyway?" I ask.

"Over at the buffet table. Typical donut, always has food on his mind", she says.

"Yeah", as I look at Oliver. Strangely though I notice that he has a plate in his hand, but is just staring at the food.

Not too long after, Oliver, Lilly and I get back to the limo and make our way home. Of course Lilly insisted that we sit next to each other.

"So, are you two looking forward to school tomorrow?" asks Lilly.

"Who looks forward to school?" asks Oliver, which causes me to chuckle a bit too loudly for comfort. Lilly then looks at me with a grin on her face.

"What?" I ask, trying to act innocent.

"Anyway, what I meant was: are you two looking forward to your first school day as a couple?" asks Lilly.

"It won't be too bad, except for maybe Amber and Ashley", I say.

Ugh Amber and Ashley, the two girls who love to torture me out of spite. They'll never let me hear the end of this.

"Just ignore them", says Lilly. "Well here's my stop. See you two lovebirds tomorrow".

Then it was just the two of us, alone for the first time since the kiss.

"So…" I say awkwardly.

"So…", Oliver repeats.

"So, I guess you finally got your kiss from Hannah Montana after all these years", I say referring to the days of his crush on my alter-ego in an attempt to break the tension. I throw in a weak laugh at the end.

"Yeah", he says laughing a little. "And this time I know it was you instead of the dog".

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" I say, now giggling uncontrollably. "You got to admit though, that the dog was a good kisser".

"Not as good as you", blurts out Oliver before promptly covering his mouth with both hands in embarrassment.

"What I meant was… that…well…umm..." stutters Oliver.

Unlike Lilly, I decide to give him a break.

"It's okay Oliver, I'll take that as a compliment", I say to him as I put my arm around him to reassure him.

We soon arrived as his house. Before leaving, he told me that he had fun today and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I must have zoned out afterwards because the next thing I knew, I was at my house and Daddy had my door open.

"Hey bud, it's time to get out. I'm sure Steve (our limo driver) would like to go home before Christmas", says Daddy.

"Ok Daddy", I say as I get out and make my way to the house.

I make my way to my room and collapse on my bed. There are so many things going through my head right now, not the least of which is Oliver and the bet I made with Lilly.

* * *

In the next chapter I'll probably do both Miley and Oliver's POV rather than just Miley's like I've been doing in the past couple chapters.

As always please review (even if you are anonymous). :)


	6. Chapter 6

It's been almost 3 weeks: sorry about that. I just got done my mid-terms.

As promised, I did this chapter in Oliver's POV (I was planning on doing both Oliver and Miley's POV, but I think it worked out this way).

As usual I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Oliver's POV

"_You and Hannah Montana will never be together!" yells Hannah at me._

"_Why not?" I ask._

"_Because…" she says as she takes off her wig and sunglasses. "I'm Hannah Montana"_

…

"_Let's face it Oliver, the girl you thought you loved is standing right, and the truth is…you don't love her", she says._

"_You're right…" I say._

_

* * *

_

Whoa! I just had a dream about the day Miley told me that she was Hannah Montana.

This past weekend has been absolutely crazy. When it all started as pretty much a joke and simple bet. Just a couple days ago, Miley was my best girl but, but now; I don't really know what I think about her. I have this feeling in my stomach that I haven't felt in a while. I haven't felt this since …since the days I was crushing on Hannah Montana. Does that mean I have a crush on Miley? Does that mean that maybe Lilly's right and I've always had a crush on Miley? I'm really confused right now.

Wow, way too many confusing thoughts for a Monday morning. Life was so much simpler when my thoughts consisted of exclusively food and skateboarding and food.

After eating, showing, and getting dressed, I went out to catch the bus. To my surprise and (somewhat) dismay, I saw Lilly waiting for me at my bus stop. She looks like she added extra sugar to her cereal this morning because she was hopping long before she saw me.

"Hey Oliver!" she practically yelled when I got to the stop. Lilly is one of the few people who can get this perky on a Monday morning.

"Hey Lilly, what are you doing here? I though you were gonna get a ride from Jackson", I said.

"I will starting tomorrow. Today, I wanted to talk to my best donut friend", she says. "So, what happened in the limo after I left? Any kissing?"

"No", I lied.

"You know Oliver, Miley lied about the exact same thing yesterday. You both are extremely bad liars. I guess it's cute though, just another thing you two have in common", she says.

"Lilly!" I exclaim, hoping she stops.

"Don't Lilly me! Oh look the bus is coming and I bet you want to sit next to Miley today!" she exclaims.

We got onto the bus, with Lilly following. Letting Lilly get on after me was a huge mistake because once I got near Miley's seat, Lilly pushed me towards our best friend…hard. The next thing I knew, I was completely on top of Miley who looked a bit shell shocked.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lilly right?" she asked once she came back to reality.

"Lilly", I confirm.

"Sweet nibblets that girl", she groaned followed by a pretty large yawn.

"Didn't sleep last night?" I ask.

"No, I kept tossing and turning, but I couldn't get to sleep", she answers.

"Well, since we are two of the first stops, you have some time to try to get a nap. I'll wake you when we get to school", I say.

"No I can't!" she exclaims rather loudly causing the few people on the bus to stare at us.

"Why not, don't worry I'll stay awake", I say.

"That's okay, but thanks for the offer Oliver", she says as she smiles at me sweetly.

Wow she has the prettiest smile I've ever seen. Why is it that I feel like melting every time she looks at me recently? Miley's my best girl bud and I think that's it. Quick think Jessica Simpson!

When we arrived at school, we got off the bus and started heading into school. We weren't even halfway to the door when Lilly ran up in between us and put an arm around each of us. What is she up to now?

"Now remember you two, you're are dating. That means you have to hold hands, kiss before class, and other couple stuff", she says.

"Lilly!" we both whine.

"Don't Lilly me, it's not that big of a deal. Besides you two have kissed on more than one occasion over the past three days", she says. "Well I'll catch up with you lovebirds later. I have to meet up with Jackson before class".

After Lilly happily skipped away, I looked at Miley awkwardly. Her face was completely flushed, but mine probably was too.

"Ready?" I ask. She just nodded in response.

We went inside and then entwined our hands. It was extremely weird at first but it quickly became…nice. I felt a jolt of electricity rush through my arm. I don't think I ever felt this when I was with Becca or Joannie.

After getting books from our respective lockers, we hung out outside of our first period class (Kunkle unfortunately). Unfortunately Amber and Ashley came by before Kunkle did.

"Hey look Oli-dork and Hillbilly finally got together. I guess after getting rejected by the entire girl population, you settled for Stewart", taunted Ashley.

"Desperate, Ooo, tss", says Amber and Ashley simultaneously followed by that stupid finger thing.

"You know Oken, I think that Kunkle would have been a better choice than stinky Stewart", continues Amber.

"Yeah, Captain Crunch would have been a better choice, Ooo", says Ashley as she holds up her finger only to see Amber shaking her head.

"At least I don't have a zit the size of Tennessee on my forehead", Miley countered. "Maybe that's why Jake Ryan turned you down, again".

"Oh look I see it! It's right there!" exclaims Ashley in a very bubbly voice as she points towards Amber's massive zit.

Amber then just stormed away as Ashley obviously followed, still pointing at it.

"Nice comeback", I say.

"Thanks, Amber will be obsessing over that for a while, so we'll get some peace from her at least", she says.

"And by the way, if we were really dating, it wouldn't be because I was just settling for you. Any guy would be lucky to be dating you", I say honestly.

"Thanks, that's really sweet Oliver", she says as she pulls me into a warm embrace.

Then she kisses me on the cheek. I feel my heart speed up a bit. Think Jessica Simpson! Think Mandy Moore!

"OKEN, STEWART the late bell just rang! Get your butts in class and don't even think about flirting in my class!" yelled Ms. Kunkle using what Miley accurately describes as a warden's voice.

We then quickly ran into class and took our respective seats. My head is still buzzing from everything.

I have no idea what Ms. Kunkle talked about in class today. It's not like she cares whether or not I pay attention. She stopped calling on me a while back ago because she quickly became sick of my wrong answers. I also have no idea what happened in my other two classes before lunch.

To neither my or Miley's surprise, Lilly sat with Jackson at lunch, just leaving the two of us at our usual table. I suspect that they'll join us after this whole bet thing is over though. Lilly just wants to maximize the alone time between Miley and myself.

Today, the cafeteria served Sloppy Joe's a.k.a. last Friday's meat reserved, grounded up and served on a bun. Miley brought her lunch since she can't stomach the school's food.

"I can't believe you eat that. I swear that it'll get up and move if you sit it down for too long", says Miley giving my sandwich a disgusted look.

I merely shrug in response as I proceed to eat it. For me, food is food.

I then notice that Miley has a couple energy drinks placed on the table. This is very strange because she usually hates them (or at least what they do to her). Last time she had one, she made Lilly look almost calm. The key word is almost.

"What's with the energy drinks? You usually bring water", I ask.

"Oh because I didn't sleep at all last night, I don't want to fall asleep in class," she answers.

"It's no big deal. I sleep in class all the time", I respond causing her to chuckle and roll her eyes playfully.

"Typical Donut", she says. "Seriously Oliver, I can't afford to fall asleep".

"You know, can sleep in study hall. I'll make sure nobody sticks signs on you or anything", I offer.

"NO!" she exclaims rather loudly.

"Ok throwing that idea out there", I say as I put my hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Oliver, but I can't afford to fall asleep. I really can't", she says.

She then put her arm around me in a reassuring manner. Once again there's that feeling in my stomach that I've never felt around any other girl.

After lunch, we got to study hall. As usual we sit by each other and I notice immediately that Miley is bouncing up and down in her seat. Since Miley is going to stay awake, I mind as well take this opportunity to take a nap myself. Since talking isn't allowed, it's either sleep or do homework…I choose sleep.

* * *

"_You and Hannah Montana will never be together!" yells Hannah at me._

"_Why not?" I ask._

"_Because…" she says as she takes off her wig and sunglasses. "I'm Hannah Montana"_

…

"_Let's face it Oliver, the girl you thought you loved is standing right, and the truth is…you don't love her", she says._

"_You're right…" I say._

* * *

I then wake up and my head shoots up quickly, colliding with something hard in the process.

"OW!" exclaimed Miley as she the side of her head.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Miley. Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse for an icepack?" I ask.

"No thanks. You must have had some dream to cause you to jump like that", she says. "Let me guess, you were trapped in Jackson's closet again".

"Not exactly…" I say, my head spinning from both the collision with Miley and the dream.

"Ok, well we better get going to our next class. The bell just rang", she says.

That was the second time I had that dream. Why do I keep having that dream?

I got through my final class with thoughts of the dream very fresh in my mind. Luckily, it was just Mr. Corelli's class and he was so engaged in this week's class them that he didn't notice that I wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

Once school was over and I unloaded my books in my locker, I got onto the bus. It wasn't long before Miley came on and sat next to me. Of course, Lilly soon came on and sat behind us and of course had to bother us.

"You two aren't looking very coupley", she comments.

I then proceed to put my arm around Miley and she responds by resting her head on my shoulder. Both cause my stomach to churn like it has all day.

"Happy?" I hiss at Lilly and she just gives me a thumbs up in return.

"How's your head feeling?" I ask Miley.

"Fine, I'm still a little dizzy, but I think it's from the energy drinks more than getting hit by your oversized head", she says.

"Hey my head is not oversized!" I exclaim.

"You're right, it's just empty", she teases. Oh it's on!

I let go of Miley and proceed to tickle her. She burst out laughing, begging me to stop. Neither of us really seemed to care that we looked absolutely ridiculous and that we were probably getting some very strange looks from everyone on the bus.

"Take it back!" I exclaim playfully.

"Oliver!" she exclaims.

"Take it back!" I exclaim again.

"Fine, your head is not empty!" she says and I then stop. "You just have boy-brains".

I shrug in response and proceed to put my arm around her again and she places her head back on my shoulder. I then place my head on hers and get a whiff of her hair. I never realized how good her hair smells. Stop it Oliver, she's my best friend, not my real girlfriend. Think Jessica Simpson! Think Mandy Moore! Think Hannah Montana…wait that doesn't work!

When I get home, I make myself a sandwich, and proceed to watch some mind-numbing television. I turn on the TV and a Hannah Montana music video is playing. Not helping! I change the channel and there's a program about girls from Tennessee. Still not helping! I change the channel and it's another Hannah Montana music video (If we were a movie to be more specific). Really not helping! I turn off the tv and then go to my room. Maybe a nap would be good, since the previous one wasn't really a restful sleep.

* * *

"_You and Hannah Montana will never be together!" yells Hannah at me._

"_Why not?" I ask._

"_Because…" she says as she takes off her wig and sunglasses. "I'm Hannah Montana"_

…

"_Let's face it Oliver, the girl you thought you loved is standing right, and the truth is…you don't love her", she says._

_"But I think I do..." I say_

_

* * *

_

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter compared to the previous ones. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm also not sure if I made what will happen in the next chapter obvious or not (there are clues).

Thanks for all the reviews so far and please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. This is all in Oliver's POV again and takes place immediately after the previous chapter (rather than the next day).

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Oliver's POV

"Oliver wake up! Get started on your homework!" yelled my mom using her man voice. I hate it when she uses her man voice. It's so creepy.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I say in response.

Wow I had the dream about the day I found out that Miley's Hannah Montana. However, it ended differently than the previous dreams and real life. This time, I basically said that I loved Hannah even though I know that she's actually Miley.

I look around my room and I notice something very interesting. I realize that I never got around to take down all my old Hannah posters. My room looks no different than it did when I was Hannah obsessed. The only difference is the few pictures of Miley and me, together at the beach. Maybe Lilly's right and I've been in love with Miley the whole time. At the very least, she's right about the present. I'm in love with Miley right now. Yes, I admit it: I'm in love with Miley Stewart.

Just don't tell Lilly I admit it just yet…

After somewhat doing my homework, I decide to go onto the computer. I look at my contact list and see that Lilly is online. Before I can sign off, she has already sent me an IM.

Skatergirl123: Hey Ollie

SmokenOken: Ugh… Lilly

Skatergirl123: Don't Lilly me!

Skatergirl123: So r u & Miley together yet?

SmokenOken: No

Skatergirl123: What r u w8ing 4 u donut?

Skatergirl123: Just ask her to b ur gf!

Skatergirl123: She already luvs u!

SmokenOken: no she doesn't

Skatergirl123: ur lucky im not there

Skatergirl123: I'd smack you

SmokenOken: why?

Skatergirl123: I told u! MILEY. IS. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU!!!

SmokenOken: no she doesn't

Skatergirl123: Can u b any more of a donut?

SmokenOken: hey!

Skatergirl123: fine don't believe me

Skatergirl123: but you love her

Skatergirl123: don't u?

SmokenOken: maybe…

Skatergirl123: what do you mean maybe? I really want 2 smack u!!

SmokenOken: fine I do

Skatergirl123: Finally u admit it! Took u long enough!

SmokenOken: doesn't matter. She doesn't love me

Skatergirl123: I know she does

SmokenOken: no she doesn't!

Skatergirl123: what if I were 2 say she's in my room reading this conversation

SmokenOken: Oh God!

SmokenOken: this can't be happening!

Skatergirl123: relax ollie, she's not here. I'm just messing with u.

Skatergirl123: but I wish she was here

Skatergirl123: maybe I'll copy & paste this conversation

SmokenOken: plz don't

SmokenOken: u can hit me all you want. Just don't let miley see this

Skatergirl123: ur hopeless, but as usual I have 2 do everything myself

SmokenOken: what does that mean?

Skatergirl123: you'll see. Cya later…

SmokenOken: Lilly don't!

(Skatergirl123 is offline)

Oh God, what is Lilly going to do? Whatever it is, I'm sure that it'll either cause me injury or humiliation.

I'm going to go to bed early tonight. I've had a stressful past few days, and a good night's sleep is exactly what I need. I believe that because I have admitted to myself that I love Miley, the dreams will go away. Or at least the ones I've had before.

* * *

_Where am I? It looks I'm backstage at a Hannah concert. Oh look a mirror. That'll tell me whether I'm at a Hannah event or not. Yup, I'm dressed as Mike Standley III. It sounds like Hannah a.k.a. Miley, is about to start a song. I look onto the stage and I see Miley on stage and she turns so that's she's facing me. She's smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. _

"_This next song is dedicated to my very best guy friend. Mike, this is for you…" she says as she prepares to sing._

"_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song…"_

* * *

Whoa! Maybe Lilly and Miley are right…I am a donut. All these times, I've listened to this song, but never before have I considered that it could be about me. I know for a fact that the song was written after she moved to Malibu and I've been her best guy friend since she moved here, so maybe…perhaps…possibly…she might like me. Maybe Lilly's right…maybe she might love me. Maybe it's wishful thinking on my part, but it's a nice thought to think about.

Let's look at the time…2 AM. I guess all I have to do is go back to sleep. I'm sure Lilly and Miley are asleep already and will yell at me if I wake them up. Maybe I should get something to eat first. Yes…food sounds good. Food always sounds good.

I make my way downstairs and went to the fridge. I take out all the deli meat, mustard, and cheese that I can find. I then go and get the new loaf of bread my mom bought earlier today. I start to make one of my signature sandwiches when I hear a knock. Who would be knocking at 2 in the morning? I guess maybe a bulgur or something. I head over to see who it is (I have a clear front door) and see that it is…Miley? It is Miley. What is she doing here? I then proceed to head over to let her in.

"Miley? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oliver…" she says rather blankly. In fact, her face has a rather blank expression.

"Miley? Are you okay?" I ask.

"No Oliver, I have to tell you the truth", she says, still using her zombie voice.

"What truth?" I ask.

"I'm in love with you Oliver. I know I've denied for pretty much ever, but it's true. You're sweet, you're loyal, you're cute, you're always there for me, you accept me for me, and I'm a sucker for brown eyes", she says.

"Uh…" is all that I'm able to say in response.

She then takes a step towards me.

"Miley?" I say nervously.

"Oliver", she says in response.

Then she leans in and kisses me. At first, I'm in too much shock to do anything, but it didn't seem to faze her that I wasn't kissing back. Oh how I want to kiss back, but my brain isn't giving the rest of me that message. I've thought about this moment before, but nothing compared to the real thing. She has kissed me before in real life, but they weren't real kisses. They were for the bet with Lilly. This, however, is real and I hope it never ends.

Suddenly, Miley pulls back and she's staring at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen.

"Miley? Are you ok?" I ask.

"What just happened?" she asks. Her face suddenly isn't so blank. She looks scared for some reason.

"You just kissed me", I say with some uncertainty. Did she just kiss me or did I just dream it or something?

"Oh my God!" she exclaims. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!"

She then runs out the door and towards her house.

What just happened?

* * *

I hope you understand what just happened... if not then the next chapter will clear it up. The next chapter will be written in Miley's POV. I think that this story has 2-3 chapters left, so unfortunately it's almost over.

Anyway, the reviews were down the last chapter and I really want to know what you all think. Please review, even if you are anonymous. :)


	8. Chapter 8

First, I am so sorry for the wait. School and work has been rough the past month so I've had little time to write (and I've had writer's block whenever I did have time). Luckily, I only have a couple more weeks to go.

Anyway, this chapter takes place shortly after the online conversation between Oliver and Lilly.

Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana as much as I own fanfiction. In other words, not at all...

* * *

Miley's POV

Boy am I tired. I haven't slept in a couple days. However, I can't go to sleep, no way no how. Not after what happened a couple nights ago. You see, the past few days, I have come to the realization that I'm in love with Oliver. Yes Oliver Oken, my donut best friend. You see, it all started with a silly bet with Lilly, in which I had to pretend to date Oliver for a week, in order to prove that I didn't love him. Oliver, being the great friend that is, agreed to participate in the bet. Needless to say Lilly was right and increasingly right every day. However, there is no way that he thinks of me as anything more. Sure he loved Hannah at one time, but that was a long time ago. A time before I wised up and saw how great he is. But now he is long past that crush. That does not make me love him any less though, which becomes a problem at night.

You see, whenever I feel guilty about something or I'm bottling down really strong feelings, I sleepwalk. And when I sleepwalk, I tend to go and blurt the truth to anyone that the feelings pertain to.

So a couple nights ago, I went to sleep and started sleepwalking towards Oliver's house. Not only that, I was sleep-singing "If we were a Movie", on the way over there. Luckily, before I got to Oliver's house (or someone heard me and put two-and-two together), Jackson caught up to me and shook me awake. Apparently he was watching "wrestling" (a.k.a. soap operas) when he saw walk out the door. For the first time since I can remember, that monkey I call a brother actually did something right.

Although he spared me from humiliating myself that night, I am struggling to stay awake. I have been drinking energy drinks (which can't possibly be healthy) to get me through the day, but I know I'm going to crash eventually. However, I am not ready for another sleepwalking session just yet.

"HEY MILEY!" yelled Lilly, breaking me out my trance. I wonder how long she's been here.

"Jeez Lilly, you don't have to scream!" I responded, snapping at her more than I really wanted to. I'm just so tired.

"Yes I do have to scream. I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes without a response. I guess somebody's been daydreaming about someone…Oliver perhaps", says Lilly.

"Yeah I have", I say, feeling defeated.

"You know Miley denial isn't….wait….did you just agree?" she asks a bit startled by my agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. I think you've always been right. I love Oliver", I say.

"This is great! Not only will you two finally officially be together, but I'm getting a new Hannah outfit!" she exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at her for a second, but then I realized that she was talking about the bet. If she won, then she would get an outfit from the Hannah closet.

"Yeah that would be true, if Oliver felt the same way", I say. "Lilly let's just forget about the bet. Besides, according to the agreement, you had to date whoever I tell you to, if you lost. As much as it still disgusts me, I'm not going to break you and Jackson up".

"Miley you are so blind. Oliver has always been in love with you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You two are absolutely perfect for each other", says Lilly.

"I don't think so Lilly", I say.

"Ugh! And I thought Oliver was dense!" exclaims Lilly. "Fine Miley, let's just drop it. Besides you look like you're going to crash any moment".

"Yeah I haven't slept at all in a couple days. However, I have to stay awake. Otherwise, I might sleepwalk to Oliver's house again", I say.

"Fine why don't we watch a movie and if you accidently fall asleep, I'll be right here to wake you up", suggests Lilly.

"Ok" I agree.

I don't know what movie Lilly eventually picked, but I hope it keeps me…

* * *

_Where am I? It looks like I'm standing in the back of a church and everyone is looking at me. Wait scratch that…I'm in the back of the church and walking down the center. There's wedding music playing. Wait, am I getting married?_

_Despite my mass confusion, my feet keep walking towards the front of the church. As I get closer I see that Oliver is at the front. I'm getting married to Oliver!_

_I finally reach him. He looks as handsome as I've ever seen him. However, as I get near him, I realize that he really isn't looking at me, he's look at something directly behind me. I turn around, and I see Joanie in a wedding dress. Oh no, he's getting married to Joanie! Quick I have to stop this._

"_Oliver wait!" I yell, but get no response. Am I invisible or something!_

"_Oliver you can't get married to Joanie. I'm in love with you __I know I've denied for pretty much ever, but it's true! You're sweet, you're loyal, you're cute, you're always there for me, you accept me for me, and I'm a sucker for brown eyes!" I yell, but still no response._

_Fine, desperate times call for desperate measures. I then grab Oliver and pull him in for a kiss. I hear everyone in the church gasp. I guess I got everyone's attention now. However, I close my eyes because I'm not quite ready to see his stunned face.

* * *

_

I finally open my eyes and I see Oliver gaping at me, but something's strange. We're not in a church, we're inside his house and Joanie is nowhere to be found. Oh no, that was a dream and I slept walked here and must have said (and/or done) something to Oliver.

"Miley? Are you ok?" he finally asks.

"What just happened?" I ask, not sure whether I really wanted to find out.

"You just kissed me", he says. Oh no, I did kiss him.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!"

I then run out the door and towards my house. I really need Lilly's help now.

* * *

Ok, so that was pretty much filler. This is probably the worst chapter in the story, but it does accomplish what I wanted.

As Always, reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow it's been way too long and I appologize. This is likely the last chapter of the story, unless I get a decent idea for an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I begged and pleaded for it, but Disney said no.

Warning: Chapter contains cheesy Moliver. Proceed with caution :p

* * *

Miley's POV

I can't believe I just did that! I just slept walked all the way to Oliver's house, confessed my feelings for him, and to top it all off, I kissed him. There's no way that he doesn't hate me now; ok maybe he doesn't hate me, but things are going so awkward between us now. I can't believe I just ruined our friendship.

I continue to run home and when I reach my house, I see Lilly sitting on the porch with a huge grin on her face. Of course, Lilly promised to keep me awake and she conveniently forgot. She's almost as evil as my cousin Luanne.

"Hey Miley, I'm guessing by how fast you were running that you finally told Ollie the truth", she says, quite smugly might I add.

"Yeah, not only did I sleepwalk to his house and spilled my guts out to him, I kissed him!" I exclaim.

"Yay!" she exclaims while bouncing up and down and clapping.

"Lilly!" I exclaim back, probably sounding as whiny as I ever have.

"What? All you have to do now is talk to donut boy and then you have a new boyfriend for real", she says.

"Yeah right, like he likes me: Miley, his best friend the dork", I say.

"It's official, you are officially more clueless than Oliver!" she exclaims. "If you talk to him, he'll tell you that he loves you back, you two seal the deal with a kiss, and you live happily ever after".

Almost right after Lilly was finished, my cell phone rang with Oliver's special set ring tone. He sent me a text.

"_We need to talk",_ it simply said.

"Is it Oliver?" asks Lilly. I just nod in response. She then leans over and reads it.

"_I need to get to sleep", _I respond. Pretty lame I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. I can just sense Lilly glaring at me.

"_B4 school then?" _he responds.

He's not going to let me off the hook is he? No he's going to be as stubborn as Lilly.

"_My place or urs?" I ask._

"_Our spot on the beach", _he answers.

Our spot? Since when did Oliver and I have a spot on the beach? Every time we go, we are on a different spot.

"_What spot?"_ I ask.

"_Where u told me u were Hannah_", he answers.

Oh that spot. Why would he want to talk to me there? Unless…no it can't be. Can it?

"So you should probably get to bed now", says Lilly interrupting my thought. "You probably don't want to look dead tired for Ollie."

"Yeah I guess you're right. If you don't see me at school tomorrow, you'll know why", I say.

"Yeah because you'll be too busy making out with Oliver to get to school", she says as she walks home.

* * *

"_You and Hannah Montana will never be together!" I yell at Oliver._

"_Why not?" he asks._

"_Because…" I say as I take off my wig and sunglasses. "I'm Hannah Montana"_

…

_Let's face it Oliver, the girl you thought you loved is standing right, and the truth is…you don't love her", I say._

"_You're right…" he says._

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sweet niblets, I really need to get an alarm clock with a radio or something. That dream I just had brings back memories. If only I saw the light back then and told Oliver how I felt or at the very least let him date Hannah, I wouldn't be in this mess. If things go badly this morning, this will be the second time he tells me he doesn't love me on that spot.

I spend extra time in the shower this morning and then I spend extra time on my hair and makeup. I have to do everything I can to make this work. I'm too nervous to eat breakfast so I just brush my teeth, say good morning to Daddy, grab my stuff, and head out the door.

On the way to the beach, thoughts keep popping into my head, some good and some bad. I try to ignore them both because I don't want the good thoughts to raise my hopes up too much, but I don't want the bad thoughts to convince me to turn around and run home. As painful as this talk may be, it's something Oliver and I have to do.

When I get to our spot, Oliver is already there waiting for me, sitting on one of the rocks. As I get closer I see that he is holding index cards. I hope they aren't full of lines designed to let Miley off easy.

"Hey Oliver", I say, almost inaudibly. However despite that, his head shot up like lightning.

"Hey Miles, I was worried you wouldn't come", he says.

Wow he looks extra cute today. His brown eyes especially look great today. Focus Miley! Focus!

"Listen Oliver, about last night…" I start.

"Wait. Here read this", he says handing me his stack of index cards. Ok so they weren't lines to let me off easy.

"You did what?" I read. Ok what did that have to do with anything?

"Opps, sorry. I must have messed up the order", he says sheepishly as he takes the cards from me and rearranges them.

"Here, now try it", he says as he hands them back to me.

"Because I'm Hannah Montana, me, Miley" I say in a very unsure voice. Ok that makes about as much sense as the previous one.

As my mind tried to comprehend everything, Oliver out of nowhere falls to the ground and looks like he's unconscious. What is this boy doing?

After a few moments, he gets back up.

"So you were Hannah in the limo when I was upside down?" he asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Read the next card", he then says.

"Yeah", I read.

"And backstage when I was hanging out of the window?" he asks.

"Yup", I read.

"And when I hid in your base drum and rode on your tour bus all the way to Phoenix?" he asks.

"You did what?" I read.

"Nothing", he says.

What is going…oh…is he re-enacting the time I told him that I was Hannah.

"How come you didn't tell me?" he asks.

I flip to the next card. Wow it's amazing, he remembers everything that was said that day and yet he can't remember a single homework assignment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I knew you were so in love with Hannah that I was afraid that maybe…you might", I read.

"Be in love with you", he finishes, just like in our previous conversation. "Do you think I am?"

I flip to the next card, although I really don't need to. That conversation has been replaying in my head a lot lately.

"You tell me. Have you ever pictured yourself with your friend Miley the dork?" I ask.

"You're not a dork".

"Oh come on what about the time…" I start.

"Actually I don't want to be reminded about the whole incident with the frog juice and parking lot, so just skip to the last card", he says.

I flip to the last card.

"Come on Oliver lets face it. The girl you thought you were in love with is standing right here and the truth is…" I read.

"I love her", he finishes.

"You…you…you…love me?" I ask, not sure whether I actually heard it correctly. At that point I had dropped the index cards and I was just gaping at him.

"Of course I do Miles. You're smart, beautiful, funny, an amazing singer, and just great to be around", he says.

Wow Lilly was right the whole time. Oliver does love me and I guess I really am oblivious. My head is spinning right now, but in a good way. Much better than the way it was spinning the past couple days.

"So was what you said last night true?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not sure exactly what I said since I was sleepwalking, but I'm sure that every word was true. I do love you Oliver. I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out", I say.

Wow I just feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Oliver finally knows how I feel and I know that he feels the same way.

"So are we official now?" he asks.

I just responded by kissing him. Cliché? Probably, but I didn't care one bit. The kiss was absolutely perfect. It was soft, yet full of passion. When I pulled away, I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear. Oliver had the same look.

"Lilly alert", says Oliver.

I turn around and I see Lilly walking towards us with a dress in her hand. My dress, or at least formally my dress. It was hers now, fair and square because she won the bet. Of course she knew she won. She pretty much knew that she was going to win the day we made the bet. Normally I would be upset that she just went in by herself and took it, but right now, I could care less. She could take a pair of shoes to go with the dress for all I care at the moment (but don't tell her I said that).

* * *

Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've had a couple personal things go on and for a while I couldn't write anything that wasn't depressing (both in subject matter and quality) and that really isn't good for that this type of story. However, I think my creativity is finally returning so hopefully I can get going with my other stories as well as make more. I must say though, that it feels so good to be back.

As I mentioned at the top, this is likely it for this story. An epilogue is possible, but unlikely at this point. As far as a sequal goes, I'm still trying to think up of something, but I might just leave it as is and simply think up of another Moliver idea.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this story. Please let me know what you think as well as any ideas for an epilogue/sequal.


End file.
